


Star Wars Episode IX: The Journey Home

by Kalya_Lee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate episode 9, Gen, Identity Issues, Redemption, Screenplay/Script Format, most tagged relationships could be ships if you squint, screen time for rose tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalya_Lee/pseuds/Kalya_Lee
Summary: It has been a year since the events of The Last Jedi. The Resistance is rising again.Poe comes to terms with his new position of leadership as Rey grapples with her own growing myth. Finn and Rose continue the fight, and find new things worth fighting for.Meanwhile, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren struggles to maintain control, as dissent begins to rise from within and rumours of a new Jedi Order spread across the galaxy...OR: that one time I watched The Rise of Skywalker and got so angry I wrote a full screenplay.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey & Rose Tico
Kudos: 5





	Star Wars Episode IX: The Journey Home

It has been a year since the events of _The Last Jedi._

The Resistance is still recovering, but its ranks have begun to swell. Under the guidance of General Leia Organa, it has turned to guerrilla tactics, loosening the First Order's hold on the galaxy one colony planet and prison camp at a time.

In response to these repeated assaults, and in an attempt to consolidate his power, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has concentrated the First Order's highest operations and most valuable personnel within a single base. Yet these efforts have done little to quash dissent from within - especially that of General Hux, who has already begun to doubt the Supreme Leader's abilities.

Meanwhile, throughout the galaxy, rumours of a new Jedi Order have been spreading...

(read the rest of the screenplay - in proper format - [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zQElNPXX01_9LIE0dJUcAeDyRnX9clKp/view?usp=drivesdk)).

  



End file.
